Talk:Dhuum's Soul Reaper
I like very cool scythe, but is the green glow animated? [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 14:51, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :No, it's a bad-ass scythe you get for spending 30 minutes+ on killing Dhuum after doing the entire Underworld, it has a very low drop rate, but it's not animated at all and is in fact bright pink in game. A F K When 17:41, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok, then the scythe sucks. Btw how do you know it's not animated? You've got it? xD [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 17:54, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::Spot the sarcasm: "is in fact bright pink in game". I don't expect it to be animated, though. --- -- ( ) (talk) 18:44, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm just annoyed that Anet has released quite a bit of "elite" content recently, meaning that very few players get to have it. Furthermore, these few usually turn out to be SF farmers, which have been the biggest "disgrace" in the last couple years. People are begging to nerf SF for ages, but what does Anet do? Ooh, they give them something new to farm! Yay! RoseOfKali 19:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::::Really, Viper? ::::Because I can't for the live of me imagine a green glow not being animated. I'm expecting something very similar to this. A F K When 22:21, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::Wait, the Eternal Blade is animated? (Go figure, I've held one) --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:13, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The glow pulsates, very slightly. RoseOfKali 20:28, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Conclusion to... The quest that unlocks a possible drop of the DSR is indeed Nightman... What I meant was that all that jazz (Nightman, Dhuum and company, and the new loot) was added as part of The Waiting Game. It's trivial trivia and probably doesn't belong in the historical note either way. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 21:57, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Many "new" skins usually have the note on when they were added. That's also a very non-descriptive header. :P RoseOfKali 01:36, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :: We usually just say, "was added as part of update xyz." Arguably, the better reference would be, "as part of a series of Halloween 2009 related content." (But I was hoping, The Waiting Game would get some credit for something.) This note is great for Spermologists & Pedants — many contradicting views are each correct ;-) — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 07:07, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Trust the SF Who would have imagined a sin to be the one holding the scythe in the screenshot, not to mention a brainless noob wearing armor, taking a small screenshot, and not in isle of nameless. Hurry up and nerf SF anet you slack bastards, youre way overdue. On the side, cool looking skin, could have done with a bigger blade though 04:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :/agree for bigger blade. Too curved as well, looks more like a hook than a scythe. RoseOfKali 13:56, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::It makes no difference that it's a sin holding it, you can't swap items around your account? Did you guys even watch the posted youtube vids on Dhuum clears? Neither of the first two to go up involved SF. 14:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :::Most SF groups don't care about making videos, especially in the first days of a "new" farm, they care about getting their drops faster and making more money before it's MUDflated. This argument is an air balloon until you can get a ratio of SF groups vs "balanced" groups completing UW every 24 hours, which isn't likely to go in your favor. RoseOfKali 14:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::60, I'm the one who uploaded the picture ::::Now, I did think that you'd like to see one of the few existing images of the weapon rather than a picture of me standing on the Isle of the Nameless with no armor and no weapon. ::::If you want, give me the weapon and I'll gladly take a new picture for you (and keep the scythe) on the Isle of the Nameless. We're not all that lucky, ya know. A F K When 09:56, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::When I saw you as the uploader, I figured it wasn't your scythe, you would have known better how to take a proper image. Doesn't change the fact that the scythe was wielded by a sin, wherever you got that from. :P RoseOfKali 18:01, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::New items like this almost always have sloppy/quickly taken screenshots that are not up to our standards, but they get replaced once the item is more common. Wikis aren't magic, we don't pull a picture of the item directly from the .dat file (at least, not these types of items), so someone actually has to have it in their possession before they can take a screenshot. ::::::As for being a permaform, I believe that picture was taken before Touch of Dhuum was changed to a touch skill rather than a touch spell. --Macros 18:17, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::::That's quite probable, Macros. :::::::I got it from the other wiki, which had the only image I knew of at that time. A F K When 17:07, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Are we allowed to use those images? I thought the license on the other wiki didn't allow us to "borrow" those images. RoseOfKali 23:18, November 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Screenshots are screenshots - we can copy any ss they have, they can copy any ss we have. It's the official renders by Emily Diehl and other Anet staff that we can't copy. —Dr Ishmael 02:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah. They must have mis-tagged some of them or something, I remember reading the license on a couple screenshots and it sure sounded "possessive." RoseOfKali 14:04, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Nobody'll pay enough when it's just a Scythe Person in ToA: WTS Dhuum's Soul Reaper 290 ecto *literally around one minute passes* Same Person in ToA: WTS Dhuum's Soul Reaper 100 ecto lmao A F K When 01:02, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Rofl. Guess it was worth a try. :P I actually saw him, I think, same high price at least, just a few hours ago. RoseOfKali 02:51, November 29, 2009 (UTC) No mods on this thing?Stormcrowx 07:33, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's not a unique; it's gold. --- -- ( ) (talk) 13:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I would buy it if I had 500k and nothing to do with it...I still don't believe the green glow isn't animated^^ [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 22:47, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::I knew it!! Green glow IS animated. Saw this thing on a SF runner. The green glow seems like some sort of poison that moves along the scythe. When you walk you leave a trail of green glowish...:D [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 23:23, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Hmmm... looks like I'll have to go running SoO 15 times... :P -- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 08:39, December 6, 2009 (UTC) ::::Lol, no fair. Don't have monk or sin so how should I make money? :O [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 10:03, December 6, 2009 (UTC) :::::There a enough ways to make a nice living, even without a monk or assassin. FoW manlyway comes to mind, it uses warriors to kill shit. Arnout aka The Emperors Angel 09:35, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::You srsly think I play a warrior? xD [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 13:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Then what the hell DO you play? Also, your page says Monsieur Moustache (well, that's translated to French, but who cares?) is a monk.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:04, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Nevermind, just saw both it and your sin are your brothers. Can't you get him to learn gow to run shit and share in the profit (which he'll likely put on the bank :P )-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 14:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::My page says what I play, and he happens to have the characters that make money^^ He is too lazy to run dungeons. If I got the time, I will use his monk to run some shit :) [[User:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Fleshcrawler']] [[User talk:Fleshcrawler Soban|'Soban']] 14:08, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Hehe... Cof is also nice to run on Rit, but not very profitable. If you want to seriously rake in the big cash, learn how to run Vloxen (I'll be in the cue), but I fear that might be a bit too hard for a beginning runner :P CoF is nice to learn, but then go to something decent like SoO (very popular run).-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 15:19, December 8, 2009 (UTC) 15^50 Not inscribable? RoseOfKali 11:39, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :Probably is the same like the destroyer weapons.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 12:48, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::GWW says it's an inscription, which makes sense since this is from the end-chest, not a normal UW drop. —Dr Ishmael 15:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::Just wondering, can this be added to HoM? ::::No, only Destroyer Weapons and Tormented Weapons can. ***EAGLEMUT*** TALK 08:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC)